Oneshot Library (ShikaNaru edition)
by blueberried
Summary: This is where I'm leaving all my ShikaNaru oneshots and drabbles from now! Requests welcome though I reserve the right to refuse. May have appearances of other pairings, but endgame for Shikamaru or Naruto in almost all my oneshots and drabbles is ShikaNaru. (Will be listed as complete!)
1. Bleed

_I'll be posting all my one-shots here from now on! They're mostly Shikanaru, but may come off as more of friendship than romantic in some of them. Depends on the mood I was in when I wrote it._

 _If you feel something comes off a bit ooc for the character let me know please! I'm pretty confident in my ability to write both Shikamaru and Naruto but not so much other characters in the Naruto universe._

 _This first oneshot is angsty, suffer the angst, SUFFER IT._

* * *

His breath came in heavy pants, eyes red, narrowed to slits and teeth elongated, more feral in appearance. Naruto snarled at the raven haired young man in front of him, his hands ( _covered in so so so much blood_ ) clenching and unclenching.

Sasuke bled heavily from a deep gash up along his right side to under his armpit. His sword hand shook slightly from fatigue, chakra loss and blood loss.

A raspy, feral voice snarled out "You're lucky you know... What you did was enough to break my promise with Sakura to bring you back, Sasuke... but the other promise? It's the only thing keeping me from ripping your fucking throat out already.". Naruto spat and clenched his jaw, his teeth and jaw _ached_ with the need to shred Sasuke. Saliva was building up and he kept biting his lips on accident, causing tiny rivelets of blood to cover his mouth. The urge to rip the Uchiha's throat out with his bare teeth was intense and he was barely holding onto the promise he made earlier in the fighting.

Sasuke shivered, fear curling low in his gut. He'd never seen Naruto like this... so bloodthirsty and feral, the only thing holding him back a mere promise. It made something clench in what was left of Sasuke's heart as the realization hit that Naruto really did want him dead crept up on him.

"Do it... we both know you're too _weak_ to pull through." Sasuke rasped out with a smirk, his pride and arrogance getting the best of him. He could still beat Naruto, he knew he could even if all of his instincts were telling him to get out _now_.

Those same instincts suddenly screamed at him in warning but before he could blink he found himself on the ground so quickly that his Sharingan just barely registered it happening. He could feel sharp nails digging into the delicate skin of his throat, the weight of Naruto pinning him down and the burning sensation of the demonic chakra leaking off of the Uzumaki along his body.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto roared, barely restraining himself from squeezing just a little more to snap the Sasuke's neck. "You're coming back to Konoha even if I have to break your goddamn legs." He growled out, his voice guttural and raw.

Naruto could hear Kurama roaring in his mindscape, snarling and screaming to rip the pathetic Uchiha's throat out for what he did and tear him limb from limb. Kurama did always know how to nurture such hateful feelings afterall and Naruto found himself agreeing. Sasuke would deserve it, God, Naruto knew Sasuke would deserve it. But he couldn't... he could break the promise to Sakura, he could break the promise to Kakashi, Tsunade, his friends... even the promise to himself. The one promise he couldn't break was to the person he had left behind to chase Sasuke, bleeding and in the care of Sakura. If he broke that promise he knew there was no coming back for himself.

Naruto pulled himself from his thoughts when he felt Sasuke's muscles tense and smacked Sasuke's head back roughly onto the ground, knocking him out instantly. He clenched his jaw again, teeth still hurting and throbbing from the sheer need to destroy ( _biteriptear)_ Sasuke apart. Standing up slowly, in case Sasuke somehow woke up from that hit, he slung the Uchiha over his shoulder and stumbled in the direction he had left his team... where he had left _Him,_ bleeding out and in pain. It made Naruto's stomach roll and his rage at Sasuke flare up again.

His mind raced through the memories from a few hours ago. Confronting Sasuke, Sakura once again trying (and _failing_ ) to use diplomacy to bring Sasuke back, Shikamaru working in the background, planning and setting traps as they waited for back-up from the rest of the Rookie 11, just in case Sasuke tried to flee.

Then it went to shit. It happened so fast and he was so focused, _too focused_ , on protecting Sakura from the attack he thought Sasuke was preparing for her that he didn't realize ( _not fast enough, not good enough_ , echoed through his mind) that Sasuke wasn't focused on Sakura or him. His attention was zeroed in on the Nara and before Naruto could stop him, Sasuke was holding the Nara from behind. Sasuke's head was perched on Shikamaru's shoulder as he observed Kusanagi (s _nake bastard's sword_ ), hilt deep through Shikamaru's back and poking from out of his chest.

The sickening _shnick_ of the katana being pulled from Shikamaru's torso made Naruto want to puke. The blood pouring from the wound, Shikamaru's skin suddenly going pale ( _toopaletoopale_ ) and the wet shuddering gasp he breathed out made Naruto's heart stop and horror creep up his throat. The way Sasuke trailed his hand gently along Shikamaru's face, mocking a lover's touch and staring directly at Naruto was the icing on top.

Naruto couldn't see anything but Shikamaru falling over as Sasuke shunshin'd away from him, hand clutched over the hole in his chest ( _there shouldn't be a hole there, ohgodohgodohgodohgod_ ). Sakura was already sprinting to Shikamaru, Sasuke was looking sickeningly pleased and saying something ( _it's always something_ ) to Naruto whose eyes were only on Shikamaru.

In those few seconds that passed, Naruto felt nothing, he was completely empty except for Shikamaru's pain-filled face as blood leaked from the side of his mouth and then Naruto registered over the dull roaring in his ears that Sakura had given a small cry of relief and Naruto sucked in a ragged breath of his own relief. Shikamaru will be okay. He's okay. Sakura has him.

The empty feeling was abruptly washed away by an intense animalistic rage that Naruto had never felt so strongly in his life. He could feel Kurama's glee at the intense hatred and rage he felt. The fox was foaming at the mouth and urging, encouraging Naruto really, against the seal to _rip_ and _tear_ the flesh from the Uchiha spawn for daring to touch, threaten and maim what doesn't belong to him. Naruto didn't try to stop the rising thirst for blood (S _asuke's blood_ ).

Sasuke was leaping away, goading Naruto to follow him. Naruto would kill him, he wouldn't stop himself this time.  
He made to step forward, to follow when a quiet noise his hearing, enhanced tenfold from Kurama's influence and chakra, just barely heard made him falter.

"Promise you won't lose yourself... come back... please" He heard Shikamaru's quiet, pain-filled voice and it echoed in his head. Naruto gave a small nod.

It was enough, he wouldn't kill Sasuke. He wouldn't lose himself to the anger and hate... he'd come back with Sasuke. He would keep this promise above all others... this was the only promise he knew down to his core he would keep til the day he died.


	2. Midnight Kidnapping

Slowly Naruto came too, groaning at the throbbing pain on the left side of his skull. The last thing he remembered was getting up to pee in the middle of the night, pain and then nothing.

Blinking his eyes slowly Naruto made out the figure of someone in the low light of the room he was now in. The room that wasn't his bathroom or even bedroom. In fact he didn't recognize this room at all.

Panic starting to settle in, Naruto hesitantly called out "H-hey! Where am I?" and made to get up, only to realize he was restrained to a chair.

The figure straightened up and began to turn around. Naruto could make out the flash of metal in their hand and suddenly felt his heart skyrocket. What if this was one of those crazy murderers he had read about in those stupid suspense books Shikamaru tricked him into reading to scare him. Which hadn't scared him, obviously!

He sucked in a panicked breath, getting ready to scream if they were a crazy, knife-wielding murderer when platinum blonde hair swished into view with the figure's forward movements.

"Ino?" Naruto asked stunned, completely not expecting that. Maybe she had been captured too and had just escaped to come get him?

"Hello Naruto." Ino said, coming to a stop in front of him. Naruto shivered.

That couldn't be Ino... Ino's voice never sounded flat like that. She never, ever had given off an aura like that either. "I-Ino... wha-".

"Nice night were having, isn't it?" She asked, her voice still unnaturally flat. It unnerved Naruto and he wriggled in his restraints. "Uhm... sure. What's going on Ino? Why am I here! Did you bring me here, Ino!" Naruto nervously responded with, getting louder as he went on.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you a few questions, Naruto... make sure of your intentions." She replied calmly, dragged a chair from _somewhere_ , Naruto wasn't quite sure where, out of the darkness, set it in front of Naruto and took a seat.

"My... intentions? For what?" Naruto asked, confused and a bit scared. Whatever was going on with Ino was really starting to get too him. She was unnaturally still and her eyes were icy.

"Don't play dumb, Naruto..." She said back, twirling the kunai in her hand and pinning him with her eyes. "Look, Ino, I really have no idea wha-" Naruto was cut off as the kunai flashed and was suddenly buried in the chair, positioned between his legs and uncomfortably near his crotch.

"I said to not play dumb, Naruto." She hissed, her eyes narrowing. Naruto squeaked and shook his head rapidly "I'm not play dumb! I SWEAR! I don't know what you're talking about! Intentions for what!?" He replied rapidly, a cold sweat breaking out on his skin.

Ino watched him for what felt like hours but was only a minute. She sighed and plucked the kunai out from where it had been buried. "Your intentions for Shikamaru, Naruto. Do keep up." She said slightly condescending.

"My intentions... for... Shikamaru?" He parroted back to her, feeling a bit less panicked since the kunai had been removed from so close to his person. Confusion lined his every word and he tried to think of what she could possibly mean.

"What about my intent- oh... OH!" It clicked in his head and Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean about us going on that mission soon... r-right?" He asked.

"No. What are your intentions with him." Ino responded and picked at her nails with the kunai, never removing her eyes from his.

"I don't... really understand what you mean, I-Ino... heheh. But uhm... I guessbefriends?" Naruto responded, his voice raising in pitch when Ino leaned in dangerously close.

"Is that all?" She asked flatly, her eyes narrowed as if searching for something.

Despite the scary situation Naruto found himself in, he felt his heart race for a different reason than fear. _Is that all_... that was a question that Naruto asked himself constantly lately.

"Y-yes..." Naruto said and lowered his eyes. He glanced up at Ino when she didn't say anything.

"Naruto... _Is_. _That_. _All_." She said, each word like ice creeping across his skin. Naruto stared up at her. How did she want him to respond? Why was she doing this? What was going on and was this even Ino? It had to be, it felt like her even if she wasn't acting Ino-like at all.

"NO!" He shouted, unable to stop himself. "Is that what you wanted to hear! THAT I WANT TO BE MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS?!" He struggled against his restraints. He was scared, his head hurt and feelings that were still raw were being picked at.

Abruptly Ino nodded to herself, smiled and leaned back. "You have permission to date him then.".

"What..." Naruto said completely thrown by the sudden one-eighty in Ino.

"You have permission to date Shikamaru, Naruto." She said with a frown and looked at him with what he had classified as Ino's 'This Person is Dumb' look twelve.

"I'm... I don't understand...and even if I did understand you right now... Shikamaru doesn't like me like that!" Naruto replied, desperately trying to grasp for what Ino was getting at. Permission to date Shikamaru? What the hell.

This made Ino laugh lightly. "Naruto... I'm one of Shikamaru's closest and best friends. We're practically family. I may act like a ditz, like I don't notice how others feel half-time but trust me when I say I do notice. I _always_ notice." She leaned in and smirked " And I've noticed for a long time that Shikamaru likes someone... that someone is you.".

Naruto stared at her wide-eyed.

* * *

 _I've never written Ino before and honestly I'm not sure how she'd be in interrogations._

 _But considering her clan's jutsu, that her father was the head interrogator for T &I and did train her, I figured she'd be actually pretty damn scary._

 _This was going to be longer but I lost the steam for it and honestly didn't feel comfortable writing Ino since I don't have a good enough feel for her. THe next oneshots will be a couple of requests I got._


End file.
